Fantastic Four (1994)
Fantastic Four, also known as Fantastic Four: The Animated Series, is the third animated television series based on Marvel's comic book series Fantastic Four. The series aired between September 24, 1994 and February 24, 1996, consisting of 26 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Beau Weaver - Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Brian Austin Green - Johnny Storm/The Human Torch (eps1-13) *Chuck McCann - Ben Grimm/The Thing *Lori Alan - Sue Richards/Invisible Woman *Quinton Flynn - Johnny Storm/The Human Torch (eps14-26) 'Secondary Cast' *Pauline Lomas - Alicia Masters 'Minor Cast' *Alan Oppenhimer - Fire Lord (ep6), Hot Dog Vendor, Sanitation Worker (ep5), The Watcher *Beau Weaver - Admiral Kah (ep4), Foo Foo, Guard #1 (ep4), Hauptmann (eps9-10), Prince Charles (ep11), Scientist (ep5), Second Construction Worker (ep6), Skrull Pilot (ep7), T'chaka (ep20), The Creeper (ep10), Trapster, Warden Butler (ep2) *Bill Smitrovich - Matt Murdock/Daredevil (ep14) *Bob Ridgely - Bicycle Rider (ep7), Guard #2 (ep4), Guard at Nuclear Power Plant (ep4), Police Chopper Pilot (ep7), Skrull Emperor, Skrull Paratrooper #1 (ep4) *Brad Garrett - Hydroman *Brian Austin Green - Construction Worker (ep12), Fish Headed Sentry (ep3), Groom (ep5), Jet Pilot (ep4), Skrull Paratrooper #2 (ep4) *Brian Bastien - Narrator (ep9) *Charles Howarton - Ulysses Klaw (ep20) *Chuck McCann - Burly Construction Worker (ep7), Chopper Pilot (ep13), First Constuction Worker (ep6), Guard Clancy (ep2), Hard Hat (ep12), Man (ep11), Manny Friendly (ep7), Monster (ep5), Mr. Sully, Old Mail Man (ep12), Skrull Officer in Video Game (ep4), T.V. Announcer (ep4), Taxi Driver (ep3) *Clyde Kusatsu - Annihilus (ep12), Black Business Executive (ep12), Dr. Neville (ep25), Karnak, The Wizard *Dick Clark - Dick Clark *Edward Albert - Silver Surfer (ep26) *Gary Owens - Bystander #1 (ep1), Gary Owens *George Gee - George Gee (ep11) *Gina Tuttle - Woman TV Reporter *Green Jelly - Green Jelly (ep7) *Gregg Berger - Mole Man (ep11), Stuffy Reporter (ep11) *Iona Morris - Madam Medusa *James Warwick - Prince Namor/Professor (ep3), Salesman (ep12), Sam Jaggers (ep12), Swat Cop (ep12), Xanthus (ep10) *Jamie Horton - Psycho Man *Jane Carr - Lady Dorma (ep3) *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man (ep24), Super Skull (ep24) *Jim Cummings - Bull Donavon (ep2), President Clinton (ep4), Skink Lomas (ep2), Slash Curtis (ep2), Votan (ep4) *Joan Lee - Miss Forbes, Old Woman (ep5), Old Woman (ep7) *John Rhys Davies - Thor *John Vernon - Dr. Doom (ep8) *Katherine Moffat - Commander Lyja, Female Computer Voice (ep5), Five Year Old (ep7), High Fashion Model (ep5), Skrull Paratrooper #3 (ep4) *Kathy Ireland - Crystal *Kay Kuter - Ego The Living Planet *Keith David - Black Panther/T'challa (ep20) *Kerrigan Mahan - The Seeker (ep17) *Leeza Miller - Frankie Raye (ep21) *Lori Alan - Chained Woman (ep5), Cleaning Lady (ep7), Computer Voice (ep13), Elderly British Gentlewoman (ep13), Female Guard (ep4), Old Woman (ep12), Prudence Hocker (ep12), The Nurse, Woman (ep11), Yoga Instructor (ep8) *Mark Hamill - Maximus, Sentry (ep25), Triton (ep25) *Marla Rubinoff - Oracle (ep10) *Michael Dorn - Gorgon *Pauline Lomas - Char Lady (ep11), Computer Voice (ep12), High Fashion Model (ep12), Marta (ep26) *Neil Ross - Bystander #2 (ep1), Dr. Doom (eps9-13), First Businessman (ep13), General Krang (ep3), Hauptmann (ep8), Narrator (ep13), Sarkann (ep10), Super Skrull (ep7), T.V. Newscaster (ep7), The Puppet Master *Richard Greico - Ghost Rider (ep21) *Riff Regan - Chic Fashion Reporter (ep11), Melinda (ep11) *Robin Sachs - Physician (ep5), Silver Surfer, Street Fanatic (ep5) *Rocky Carroll - Triton *Ron Feinberg - Terrax *Ron Friedman - Blastaar (ep12), Orthodox Jew (ep12), Pizza Guy (ep12) *Ron Perlman - Hulk, The Wizard *Simon Templeman - Dr. Doom (eps14-26) *Stan Lee - Stan Lee *Tony Jay - Galactus, Nauseated Man on TV (ep5), Terrax (ep6) Category:Cartoons Category:1994 Cartoons